User blog:NicktheDummy/Ranking Every Goosebumps Book from Least to Greatest
Maybe I'm bored, but here it is, every Goosebumps book ranked! NOTE: I'm not including the spin-offs. * 132: Chicken Chicken * 131: Fright Camp * 130: Scream School * 129: Legend of the Lost Legend * 128: The Barking Ghost * 127: Don't Go To Sleep * 126: Dr. Maniac Will See you Now * 125: Say Cheese and Die - Again! * 124: Are You Terrified Yet? * 123: Monster Blood for Breakfast! * 122: Who's Your Mummy? * 121: Go Eat Worms * 120: Be Afraid - Be Very Afraid! * 119: Invasion of the Body Squeezers Part 1 * 118: Dr. Maniac vs. Robby Schwartz * 117: Creature Teacher: The Final Exam * 116: Welcome to Camp Slither * 115: Beware, The Snowman * 114: Full Moon Fever * 113: The Mummy Walks * 112: Frankenstein's Dog * 111: I Am your Evil Twin * 110: Monster Blood IV * 109: My Friends Call Me Monster * 108: My Hairiest Adventure * 107: Revenge R Us * 106: Return to HorrorLand * 105: Egg Monsters from Mars * 104: Attack of the Jack! * 103: Night of the Giant Everything * 102: Escape from HorrorLand * 101: You Can't Scare Me! * 100: The Curse of Camp Cold Lake * 99: Night of the Puppet People * 98: Son of Slappy * 97: Horrors of the Black Ring * 96: Ghost Camp * 95: Bad Hare Day * 94: How I Learned to Fly * 93: Slappy's Nightmare * 92: The Birthday Party of No Return * 91: Ghost in the Mirror * 90: Deep Trouble II * 89: I Live in Your Basement * 88: Be Careful What you Wish For * 87: Slappy Birthday to You * 86: Headless Halloween * 85: Why I Quit Zombie School * 84: Claws! * 83: Help! We Have Strange Powers! * 82: Monster Blood III * 81: How I Met My Monster * 80: How I Got My Shrunken Head * 79: Wanted: The Haunted Mask * 78: Cry of the Cat * 77: The 12 Screams of Christmas * 76: Piano Lessons Can be Murder * 75: Little Shop of Hamsters * 74: The Wizard of Ooze * 73: The Horror at Camp Jellyjam * 72: Planet of the Lawn Gnomes * 71: Slappy New Year! * 70: The Werewolf in the Living Room * 69: Creep From the Deep * 68: Zombie Halloween * 67: Phantom of the Auditorium * 66: Don't Scream! * 65: Monster Blood * 64: My Best Friend is Invisible * 63: The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb * 62: The Lizard of Oz * 61: Earth Geeks Must Go! * 60: Attack of the Mutant * 59: Bride of the Living Dummy * 58: How to Kill a Monster * 57: Ghost Beach * 56: The Haunted Mask II * 55: Welcome to Camp Nightmare * 54: Calling All Creeps! * 53: Brain Juice * 52: Revenge of the Living Dummy * 51: Werewolf Skin * 50: Heads, you Lose! * 49: The Cuckoo Clock of Doom * 48: The Beast from the East * 47: Say Cheese and Die Screaming! * 46: I Am Slappy's Evil Twin * 45: Monster Blood II * 44: Let's Get Invisible * 43: A Night in Terror Tower * 42: The Five Masks of Dr. Screem * 41: Trick or Trap * 40: Vampire Breath * 39: It Came from Beneath the Sink! * 38: Night of the Living Dummy III * 37: Weirdo Halloween * 36: The Streets of Panic Park * 35: Here Comes the Shaggedy * 34: Please Do Not Feed the Weirdo * 33: The Haunted School * 32: The Girl Who Cried Monster * 31: Deep Trouble * 30: Creature Teacher * 29: When the Ghost Dog Howls * 28: Stay Out of the Basement * 27: Night of the Living Dummy * 26: Escape from Shudder Mansion * 25: The Scream of the Haunted Mask * 24: The Haunter * 23: One Day at HorrorLand * 22: The Headless Ghost * 21: Why I'm Afraid of Bees * 20: The Horror at Chiller House * 19: The Blob That Ate Everyone * 18: Return to Ghost Camp * 17: The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight * 16: Return of the Mummy * 15: Attack of the Jack O Lanterns * 14: A Nightmare on Clown Street * 13: Invasion of the Body Squeezers Part 2 * 12: Say Cheese and Die! * 11: Jekyll and Heidi * 10: The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena * 9: Attack of the Graveyard Ghouls * 8: A Shocker on Shock Street * 7: Welcome to Dead House * 6: Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes * 5: The Haunted Car * 4: The Werewolf of Fever Swamp * 3: The Ghost Next Door * 2: The Haunted Mask * 1: Night of the Living Dummy II Category:Blog posts